


The Rush of Pain you chase away

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, AU, Alpha John, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, John sure gets injured a lot, Love Pistols - Freeform, M/M, Mild Blood, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Omega Shirou, Prompt Fic, Sex Pistols - Freeform, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols - Freeform, Shirou is finally a doctor, Slight mention about low fertility, rdr, red dead redemption - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: If it’s not one thing, it’s another.  Injuries are just another part of working on the ranch.  At least he has someone back to take care of another one of his injuries.





	The Rush of Pain you chase away

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: You injure yourself at work and are taken to the hospital. Not sticking to the prompt completely. I’m trying not to have John show a lot of emotion, since he doesn’t show a whole lot of it in the game. Title inspired by the song "The Original High" by Adam Lambert
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own. If you see one, please let me know.

He couldn't pull his hand away fast enough, pain racing up his arm and into his body as blood quickly began to pool at the surface. Glaring at his tools and the fence, John tried to wipe away the blood and only succeeded in smearing the blood and irritating the open wound. Huffing out a breath, glancing around to see empty fields. There was no one nearby, he was the only one for miles. It was his fault for not bringing someone with him. Swallowing down the curses that rose up, tearing at his shirt, he could easily hear the lecture in his head.

Ripping enough of the fabric away, John bit down on his bottom lip as he wrapped the fabric around the wound on his hand. With his free hand, patting at his pockets for his phone, he unlocked and flicked through his contacts. Pausing at Shirou’s name, John debated with himself. He knew that he should call or at least drive himself to the hospital, even if it was well over an hour away. Would have to swallow down his pride to admit to perfect strangers that he injured himself, when he could actually just face Shirou and know that the Omega, his Omega, could stitch him up. Or at least know that if it was bad enough, his lover would be able to help him get to a hospital.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed dial and waited. Barely two rings in, the click and sound fumbling. Feeling his heart in his throat and swallowing back the nerves as Shirou answered.

“John?” Shirou’s voice came through the other end, calming the unwanted nerves. “You normally don’t call, unless-”

“Yeah,” John interrupted, he had to laugh at himself. Shirou knew him well. “Are you free? I don’t think this warrants a visit to the hospital.” John pushed himself to his feet, hissing into the phone, making his way to the truck before stopping, He couldn’t just take off and leave the tools the brought. “Can you have someone to the end of the property? To get the tools?”

“Sure,” Shirou said from the other end, pausing for a moment before continuing. “Are you that far out?”

The worry in Shirou’s voice was easy to pick up. While at times it could be on the verge of annoying, he knew how to take care of himself, right now it warmed his heart to know there was someone watching out for him.

Making a sound that resembled yes as he climbed up into the truck, keeping the phone to his ear with his shoulder. He caught the sigh that Shirou gave and the sound of the Omega’s voice coming through.

“Stay safe, John. I know you can take care of yourself, which you’ve told me more than once. But I still worry, you know?”

John wouldn’t tell the world how much he enjoys hearing those words from his lover. He worried, still, that Shirou would “See the light” and choose a different Alpha. One that came from both money and prestige. One that could trace their bloodline far enough back that would impress those that count on that.

Heart heavy in his chest, a few more words of caution from Shirou as he started up the truck. Resting his injured hand against his chest, gritting his teeth at each bump the truck went over, John silently counted down the minutes as he drove. Cresting over the hill, finally seeing the spread of the ranch and the figure that stood waiting for him.

Despite the pain, a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. Slowing the truck as he approached and putting it into park, turning his attention as Shirou approached and opened the door for him.

“Shit, John,” Shirou huffed out, gently cradling his injured hand, “my brave Alpha,”

John bristled for a brief moment before he calmed down, of course Shirou wasn’t mocking him. Fingertips that were calloused from work on the ranch and yet soft in the way that showed the Omega’s upbringing. Catching the faintest twitch of Shirou’s lips, pale eyes focused on his hand and the injury that had caused him to visit. Swallowing thickly past the lump in his throat, John reached out with his free hand to brush away dark hair.

“You’re too good for me,” John confessed, brushing his thumb against the Omega’s cheek, feeling heat rising as color dusted across Shirou’s cheeks. Lips that he had tasted earlier parted, eyelids that became half-lidded while the rush of pheromones that filled the air had him biting down on his lower lip. The color on Shirou’s cheeks darkened before his lover gave his head a shake, professionalism taking over.

“I should say the same to you,” Shirou retorted, tone on the right side of teasing. “C’mon, John, let me get this taken care of.”

Following behind Shirou as the Omega lead him to his office. The neutral scent that would most likely belong in a hospital greeted him while the closing the door behind him.

“I remember,” Shirou began, peeling away the blood soaked shirt. The sharp hiss of breath leaving him as pain raced through him. He didn’t have to look at his lover to know that Shirou was frowning as he looked before giving a sigh of relief..

“It’s not that bad, John. Looks worse than it actually is. Not as deep as well. I should be to get cleaned up and stitched up enough so it could heal with no problem.”

He could see the concern in Shirou’s eyes, could feel the worry flow from the Omega to him.

“You know, John, I used to think it would always be me getting into trouble around here,” Shirou confided as he washed his hands, gathering up the items needed to take care of his injury. The snap of gloves and the sound of a package being opened.

“Do you remember? When I used to follow you around, hoping that I could get your attention, in any way I could get it. And keeping up with it until you started to teach me about things around here.”

He did remember, the stubborn jut of a chin and yet the cautious look that the young Omega would wear. The daring attempts that Shirou would try, more often than not getting into trouble. With him or Shirou’s own parents

“Yeah,” John chuckled, ignoring the pain as Shirou started to clean out the wound.

“You were a little shit, getting into trouble. You were determined, though, I’ll admit that. You still are,” his words trailed off, the flood of memories of years past rushed up to the surface of his mind. He worked so hard to rise in station of the ranch, even though trouble seemed to follow him everywhere. If it wasn’t with Shirou, it would be fighting off the other Alphas that seemed to be interested in his Omega.

“Hey,” John began, licking at his bottom lip with unwanted nervousness, “are you happy here?” He found himself asking, desperately wanting to know.

“You don’t know how happy I am, John,” Shirou answered, eyes turning away from the wound to him. “I would be miserable if you pushed me away,” the pointed look at him, letting John know the many instances where he thought he was doing it for the Omega’s happiness.

“If you had decided that you didn’t want me, I would most likely be used by people who would want to get their step up on the social ladder. I-”

John caught the hitch in his lover’s breath and the harsh swallow that followed.

“I wish I could give you the big family you want.”

Instinctively, John reached out to place a hand on the barely there swell of Shirou’s abdomen. He knew that Shirou was ashamed of the fact that he wasn’t as fertile like other Omegas, the confession one drunk night, months ago, still echoed in his ears.

He couldn’t help the pride and emotion in knowing that his lover was carrying his child.

“I never thought I would actually have the chance at a family,” John looked away, embarrassed at showing such emotion.

“If others were in your position, they wouldn’t be so understanding,” Shirou’s voice had a hard edge to it. The hand that had been resting on Shirou’s abdomen came up to cup his partner’s cheek for the briefest moment before dropping his hand away.

“Less talk, more stitching,” John tried for humor, though he conveyed seriousness, “I’m starting to feel a little dizzy.”

Shirou mumbled an apology, cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he returned to taking care of the open wound.

John watched as Shirou worked, trying not to think about how much his future had changed. All because a young Omega was stubborn enough to fall for his ass.


End file.
